In general, in a steam turbine plant or the like, steam having driven a steam turbine is exhausted from the turbine and led to a condenser. The steam led to the condenser is condensed by heat exchange with cooling water led to the condenser, thereby returning to water (condensate). The condensate condensed in the condenser is heated through a feed-water heater and supplied to a boiler. The heated condensate supplied to the boiler becomes steam and is used as a drive source of the steam turbine.
In a case where the condensate condensed in the condenser is sent to the feed-water heater, the higher the temperature of the condensate, the more it becomes advantageous in terms of the efficiency of a plant, and therefore, a multistage pressure condenser composed of a plurality of chambers having different pressures is used. As the multistage pressure condenser, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses.
In the multistage pressure condenser disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lower portion of a low-pressure chamber is partitioned by a pressure bulkhead and a reheat chamber in which low-pressure side condensate is introduced and accumulated is provided. Further, a bypass connecting pipe which allows high-pressure steam into a high-pressure chamber which is a chamber on the high-pressure side to be introduced into the reheat chamber and causes high-pressure side condensate having bypassed the reheat chamber and the low-pressure side condensate having come out of the reheat chamber to join, thereby raising the temperature of condensate, is provided in the multistage pressure condenser disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Further, in the multistage pressure condenser, a configuration is made in which efficiency is further improved by providing a heat transfer tube which is submerged in condensate and introducing an extracted steam of a deaerator which performs the deaeration of feed water which is supplied to, for example, a nuclear reactor, into the heat transfer tube.